A Flash Of Steel
by ArkAngelus
Summary: A war on the alien planet with The Doctor, Jack, Rose and Mickey caught in the middle. After Doomsday and may include spoilers later on. Er, small mistakes just ignore.


**buA Flash Of Steel (Part 1) By BadWolf/b/u**

An alien planet. A calm, cloudless, blue sky floated above. An explosion rocked the scene. Lasers and bullets rocketed from two different sides of a field. More explosions, increasing each second. The sky was no longer calm. Fighter vehicals sped through the sky and over the land. All blew up. Screams pierced the air. People ran across the battle field in a kamikaze attempt, but soon were hit by lasers. The weapons stopped firing from one side. The ground rumbled. A high-tec Tank tore through the field. Bullets flew from it's guns. Lasers struck it, but had no effect. From the enemy side another tank rumbled out. It stopped, facing the Humans'. It's cannon started glowing red. It fired, a collosal laser blowing apart the tank. Metal flew everywhere, a large chunk entering the atmosphere...

The Tardis span peacefully through space. The Doctor hadn't been doing much after Rose had gone and whole 'Donna Thing' was over. He just spent his time in the Tardis, remembering. How she felt, how she looked, how she sounded. Everything he saw reminded him of her.

"I can't go on like this. Doing nothing just sitting around. I have to get out there again."

He pounded at the Tardis control panels' and it roared back into life, back into a random destination, an old favourite.

"Come on. Give me something good! Sontarans! Zygons! The Kandyman! Anything! Just give me something else to think about!"

The Doctor started leaping about in excitment and anticipation. All light went out.

"Wha.. OW!"

The Doctor collided into the railing mid-jump. Something crashed onto the floor. The lights flickered slightly then flicked back on. The Doctor blinked, shocked.

"What..."

He rubbed his eyes in dis-belief and re-checked. He couldn't belive what he saw.

"Rose?"

A blonde-haired figure on the floor looked up. A smile spread across her face.

"Doctor!"

She lept up and dove at him, wrapping him in a hug.

"How?"

His face was still in disbelief as he saw two other figures lying on the floor.

"Mickey? Jack?"

They both stood up, dusting themselves off.

"How! This is impossible! The second time in two weeks! How did you get here? What?"

Rose looked at his face, shocked.

"Your not happy?"

"No! I'm happy! I'm glad! God I could cry! But how did you get here! HOW!"

"We don't know either, but we are."

Jack rubbed his head where he must of hurt himself.

"Your The Doctor? What happened to... you regenerated?"

The Doctor nodded grimly and jumped as Jack hugged him as well, before punching him softly in the stomach.

"Why did you leave me on the Gamestation?"

"I... you were supposed to rebuild man-kind."

"Sure..."

Mickey was watching from a distance.

"What's wrong Mickey? Not happy to see me?"

He smiled and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"No idea!"

The Doctor smiled and lent back on the railing.

"So..."

The large chuck of metal hurdeld through space, towards a blue police box...

"Rose. How have things been. At Torchwood."

"Good. Good. Recently I've..."

Before she could finish the Tardis lurched dangerously. The lights flickerd again and an alarm went off. The Tardis lurched once more and Rose tumbled over the railing. Jack, Mickey and The Doctor hung on as the Tardis lurched a third time.

"We must of it something! Or something hit us!"

The lights went out and the Tardis fell...

The Tardis crashed through the planets atmosphere, tumbling to the ground. The calm sky was disrupted again as the Tardis plummeted from the sky. It hit the ground and created another crater in the fieild-turned-battle-field. Inside the Tardis, the lights flickered. The guys stood up shakily and Rose groaned from behind a railing. She pulled herself up.

"Where are we?"

"No idea!"

The Doctor grinned and ran for the doors. He pulled them open.

"Oh look! Dirt!"

He looked up.

"I think we're in a crator. Makes sense."

The group climbed out of the crator, looking around.

"What happened here?" Rose said, as she stretched. Jack took a good look around.

"A battle, or possibly a small war."

"What spieces?"

"Human."

The Doctor ran to a pile of bodies.

"This is odd. Not enough bodies here. Someones taken them."

"Who would of taken a body?"

An Unknown voice boomed out.

"The enemy."

Everyone looked at the person who had just spoken.

"Who are you lot? What are you doing here?"

"We're The Doctor, Rose, Jack and Mickey."

Each of them waved when their names were called out. The Doctor scratched his head.

"And you are?"

"General Nrowe!"

At the sound of his name, troops ran out of no-where, surrounding The Doctor, Rose, Jack and Mickey. They put thier hands up shakily.

"Follow me."

The General turned and walked with the others following. They walked for Thirty minutes in silence and eventually reached their destination. They had been lead to a huge metal complex, shining in the sun-light. They were led through large glass doors, into the complex. They walked through a reception and each felt a gun poke them in the back. The general stopped in front of a door.

"You shall fight for us. You are clearly not the enemy and to stop you from joining them out of choice, we are forcing you to join us. Any objections and you should be killed. Now you shall step through this door seperatly. You are to be scanned and then attachted to a faction and you will fight against thier asignned enemy. Any questions?"

They kept silent.

"You. Doctor. First."

He gulped and stepped in. He found himself on a conveyer belt. It kicked into action and he was led through scanning lasers.

i"I thought It'd be more eventful./i He sighed as it stopped at he stepped through the door at the end.

He had stepped into the Control Central. He was ushered to the center where General Nrowe was sat.

"You have been assigned to Control. We didn't find enough experience with weaponry and that is why you have been assigned to control."

The General ushered him to sit down and the others came in one by one, but he didn't hear what they were assigned to.

On the battlefield the enemy were marching across, to the complex. They marched quickly and loudly in large groups, guns in thier hands, large armour, jetpacks on thier back. They marched over a hill, with the complex in sight. One of them held a rocket-launcher. It knelt down, aiming it at the shining building. It pulled the trigger...

"Ok. So you have all been assigned to your factions. Any questions?"

The Doctor raised his hand and the General nodded.

"Who are we fighting?"

"A deadly enemy. One we have thought for many years. They are The..."

Before he could finish his sentence, an explosion knocked those standing off thier feet.

A soldier ran up to Nrowe, panting.

"It's the SERPANT-Faction! Thier attacking in force!"

"Get all soldiers to the point of entry!"

The soldier ran over to an intercom.

"All soldiers assigned to the SERPANT-Faction get your weapons and armour and go to the entrence. The enemy are attacking in full force! Be prepared!"

Jack gulped and stood up.

"That's me."

He followed a couple of the soldiers running out of the room.

"Good luck."

They all murmered.

"Doctor and friends! Follow me!"

Nrowe pulled open a panel in the floor and jumped down, the others following.

Jack ran to the entrence, black armour on, equipped with a large shot-gun type gun and twin laser handguns. He stood in line with with the others.

"FIRE!"

Everyone fired thier guns, hitting something. Smoke filled the air, blocking the view of the entrence.Stomping echoed and thier outlines appeared in the smoke.

"Oh god..."

Jack froze.

The Doctor dropped down the hole into a sewer complex. Rose and Mickey followed the General who had ran ahead. He closed the entrence, making it completly dark. He ran forwards, it getting lighter. They ran for five minutes, hearing shouting and screaming from above. They entered the center of the complex, a large circular room. In the center of the room was a pit, filled with dirty liquid. As the General approached the exit to the room, a large metal shutter slammed down. The Doctor turned around to run out of the other run and that one slammed down. All the other doors in the room shut and the group gathered together.

"What's happening?"

The lights went out.

"Seriously. General. What's happening?"

"I don't know!"

The sound of an elevator echoed through-out. It was like lots of little elevators. Everyone's breathing filled the room.

"Who's there?"

It remained silent, then a cackly, electronic voice echoed.

"Doctor! Doctor! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!"

Blue lights from mouth-slits lit up around them. The Doctors face was filled with fright.

"Cybermen..."

**buTo Be Continued.../b/u**


End file.
